preparatoria de berk
by Motados
Summary: tiempo moderno, historia de prueba. hicca dagur. uno un rebelde sin causa, la otra una hipster linda. tiempos modernos es solo una prueba
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo de noruega, la ciudad de Berk era reconocida por sus excelentes establecimientos educacionales, la preparatoria de Berk es la mejor a nivel educacional. El director de la institución se llama Oswald Deran, un hombre amable pero viudo que a pesar de que ya han pasado cerca 15 años desde que su mujer dejo este mundo jamás, ha intentado avanzar y seguir su vida con otra mujer.

Oswald a pesar de ser el director, tiene problemas para controlar esta en último año de preparatoria, ya lo han llevado al reformatorio por culpa de su agresividad, sinceramente Oswald piensa que está involucrado en bandas o peor aun drogas. En el fondo él sabe que es un buen chico, pero como se quedo solo con su hijo, y jamás pudieron cerrar el ciclo con su mujer. El pequeño solo quería algo de atención. Cosa que ahora genera fuertes discusiones y conflictos.

El nombre de su hijo es Dagur, es un joven pelirrojo de 18 años, es alto a pesar de su edad, lleva una larga trenza y siempre usa una bandana en su cabeza, usaba jeans gastados y una chaqueta de cuero negra, botas militares y decorado en la ropa lleno de cadenas, siempre faltaba las clases, no le importaba enfrentarse a sujetos más fuerte que él. Es más su apodo, que se lo gano cuando estaba borracho (juerga) es Dagur deranged algo que se dio gracias a su apellido, un juego de palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La academia de Berk, era la más grande de toda noruega, poseían diferentes ayudas para los becados, además de planes de estudio únicos, en donde sus estudiantes, a pesar de haber egresado, podían seguir sus cursos superiores en el mismo lugar. El presidente del país llego a un acuerdo con profesores universitarios para que así se cree un proyecto de enseñanza superior en la misma academia. Claro, no todos los estudiantes podían ingresar a esta universidad. El nivel que se requiere para entrar es increíblemente alto. Así que solo los mejores son lo que pueden seguir estudiando ahí.

Estoico el vasto fue querido por todos sus ciudadanos cuando se aprobó el proyecto de la institución superior. Claro que no fue su idea, la idea fue de su esposa Valka. Una mujer increíblemente linda, que al lado de su esposo parece ser menuda y frágil. Ella trabaja en el hospital central de Berk, así que siempre estaba fuera de casa. Al igual que su marido, siempre está ocupado. Así que no tiene demasiado tiempo para su mujer y su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era ya de noche Hicca, la hija de estoico, ingresa a su hogar. No llega tarde porque sale de fiestas como el resto del mundo. Ella se hallaba trabajando en una cafetería cerca de su preparatoria. A pesar de ser hija del presidente, este no le daba lujos, siempre decía que uno debía ganarse la plata.

Así que mando curriculum a la cafetería, el horario era bueno, podía estudiar tranquila y ganaba buenas propinas.

Hicca era una joven de 17 años, con ojos verde esmeralda intensos, y un lindo cabello castaño largo, que siempre usaba en una coleta baja. A pesar de ser linda. Nunca ha intentado llamar la atención, eso es porque su primo desde pequeña siempre la ha llamado "aborto de cerdo", asi que nunca creía que era linda ni muchos menos que ella llamase la atención con su mirada.

Gracias a su "gran" autoestima. Siempre usaba ropas anchas, pantalones gastados, y gorros de lana. Noruega siempre esta nevando y solo tiene algunos meses de sol.

Ella siempre tuvo un enamoramiento hacia un lindo rubio, era hermano de Brutilda. Una rubia de pocas pulgas, un poco pendenciera que siempre la molestaba.

Estaba ya en su casa. Pero al parecer se percata de que no hay nadie.

Mamá?...papá? – pero no tiene respuesta.

Genial otra noche de comida china- dijo desanimada la joven.- en eso siente algo rozarle la pierna, cuando baja la mirada ve una pequeña bola de pelos negra. Asi que la levanta.

Al menos tu si me quieres, ¿o no es asi? Mi pequeño desdentado- decía mientras miraba al gato frente a su cara.

MIAAUU- decía el gato negro de intensos ojos verdes.

¿Tienes hambre?- el pequeño gato solo la mira

Ven vamos por algo de comer.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, cerca del parque.

Oye Dagur. Al final vamos a acerlo o no?

Por supuesto que si

Tu padre se pondrá loco.- dijo risueño un chico con rasgos asiáticos.

Vamos Eret. será divertido ver como su orgullo este destrozado.

Tanto quiere esa inútil estatua.

Si. Quiere más a esa estatua que a mi

Wooow que feo saber que tu padre quiere más a una cosa inanimada que a uno

Cállate.

Traen sus cosas.

Trajiste la pintura?

Si, trajiste la cámara?

Si, y que esperamos entonces?

Esperamos a Heather

En serio hombre?, vendrá esa noviecita tuya?

Vamos no es tan mala.

No, no es mala solo sirve para chuparte la verga

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA si, tienes razón. O acaso tienes envidia de mi Dagur?

Cállate inútil.


	2. Chapter 3 nota

no se preocupen que veo TODOS los comentarios, solo aparecen cuando tienen una cuenta en fanfiction, xD hoy no podre subir capitulos por que estoy descansando despues de mi masacre de ayer... 16 horas de pie trabajando asi que aprovechare este lapsus en dormir o en cualquier cosa-... principalmente voy a jugar mis juegos de playstation :P que los tengo muy abandonados aaa y me refiero a musa para la persona que me ayude en hacer un fic. o sea alguien que me de ideas y pueda hacer el fic... porque como dije hasta que me den un respiro llegare cansada y me demorare mas de la cuenta en escribir u.u


	3. nuevo capitulo 1 :3

**Muy bien hare esta historia completamente de nuevo, ahora que estoy un poco mas descansada, puedo hacer que mi única neurona pueda trabajar, la idea es la misma. Tiempo moderno perrroooooooooo con una diferencia en lugar de Dagur en una banda pandillera onda motociclista que ese seria mas su estilo. Lo hare el típico desadaptado que no obedece las normas, el chico cool de la preparatoria. peeroooooooooo que sea increíblemente bueno en el tema musical en secreto. Hicca será la típica hipster frikki desadaptada y su gran sueño es convertirse en una increíble fotógrafa, además de que su pasatiempo es el escribir poesia. Es más su estilo xD desdentado será un gato. Habrá otro gender vender y será de Astrid. Será el objeto de amor de Hicca, el mejor jugador de rugby de la prepa (recuerden en noruega es más importante el rugby que el futbol americano). Ese será el triangulo amoroso. La idea será la misma en el sentido de la preparatoria de Berk. Estoico será la manda más del país. Valka será una madre ocupada Gobber el padrino mecánico de la chica.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Otra clase más. Que aburrimiento, preferiría mil veces poder salir a sacar mis fotografías. Además porque debo estar aquí. Ya pase estas clases cuando estaba en Inglaterra. Papá no entiende, lo único bueno es que puedo verlo a él"_

Esos eran los pensamientos de una joven que estaba más preocupada mirando al exterior y mirando hacia el objeto de sus poemas. ¿Quién era esta chica? Bueno su nombre es Hicca, una linda chica delgada de pelo castaño corto de corte irregular. Se encontraba observando a Astred, el mejor jugador de rugby de toda la preparatoria, es tanto su talento que incluso se rumorea que será seleccionado por los "All Blacks", en el fondo desea que su sueño se cumpla, pero en el fondo esta triste porque sabe que el ya tiene planeado el que hacer en el futuro y que será más rentable que su sueño…..

\- " _en serio. ¿Cómo puede la fotografía o la poesía ser un trabajo rentable?_ _Debería de aceptar la propuesta de mi papá y trabajar en el ayuntamiento. Pero… ¿podré vivir el resto de mi vida en algo que de verdad detesto?"-_ Hicca estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que era llamada por su profesor.

\- Haddock. Miss Haddock,… si la señorita Haddock esta tan interesada en el exterior es mejor que se dirija a ese lugar- dijo ya más molesto con la joven. Logrando sacarla de su mundo y señalando la puerta. Hicca se dirige a la salida, en eso ve la ecuación que está escrita en la pizarra, se detiene unos minutos y escribe algo en la parte de abajo y sale de la clase. Claro con la risa de sus compañeros como música de fondo. Una vez que desaparece del aula el profesor molesto dice.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chica?- pero después ve lo que la chica escribió y dice impactado. Logrando también que los chicos dentro del aula se detuvieran abruptamente.- esta correcto.

Astred miraba a la chica castaña salir del aula. En lo personal le gustaba ella, era menuda y no era la típica chica FAN GIRL que tiene siempre tras suyo. Es más, ella siempre lo observaba, pero cuando era sorprendida no actuaba como las demás (como guarras) sino que observaba otro lugar se ponía nerviosa y se apartaba del lugar rápidamente.

Dagur por su parte no decía ni hacia nada, estaba completamente aburrido en el aula. El también tenía sus FAN GIRL, ¿motivo? Era el chico más cool de toda la preparatoria. Era pelirrojo, increíblemente fuerte. Con sus brazos muy marcados, siempre usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones jeans rasgados con unas botas militares. Siempre usaba una trenza y eso es lo que las chicas mas amaban de él, su largo cabello rubio al igual que en Astred. Según las chicas se veían como los antiguos guerreros vikingos. Cuando vio a la pequeña castaña en lo personal se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero también sabía que la chica nunca estaba interesada en las clases. Y cuando el profesor dijo que esa ecuación completamente difícil de desarrollar estaba correcta y con solo mirarla un momento supo el porqué. La chica era demasiado inteligente. Era obvio porque se aburría en clases. Después de un rato la miraba por la ventana y veía como sacaba fotografías de mariposas. U otra cosa que a la joven le llamaba la atención.

\- Mmmm adorable.

\- DAGUR, presta atención si no quieres acompañar a Haddock.- amenazo el docente. Pero para su disgusto el pelirrojo se levanta y sale del aula- ¡ADONDE PIENSAS IR!

\- Mmmm …..- pensó un poco en su respuesta- ….. acompañar a Haddock- dijo para después salir de la clase. Logrando que sus fan girl pusieran ojos en forma de corazón y suspiraban mientras lo veía marchar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oswald era un hombre amable, viudo hace muchos años y era el director de la preparatoria, estaba a punto de hacer una ronda cuando aparece su hijo por la puerta.

\- Que hiciste ahora hijo.

\- Nada, lo juro esta vez no hice nada.

\- Y ¿porque estás aquí?

\- Solo quería saber acerca de un estudiante papá

\- Sabes que eso es información privada.

\- Lo sé. Pero en verdad quiero saber de ella

\- ¿Ella?- dijo burlón su padre. Dagur solo se ruborizo un poco.

\- Si ella ¿Algún problema?

\- Nop- dijo igual de burlón.

\- Solo quiero saber donde estaba antes y porque no muestra interés en nadie en especial.

\- Aaaaaaaaa ya entiendoooo. Te gusta no es así.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo muy nerviosos el chico.- la encuentro linda es todo.

\- Mira dime de quien se trata

\- Haddock Hicca

\- Aaaaa Haddock, advertí a los profesores de ella- Dagur solo lo observa- no en el mal sentido. No me mires así. La chica es un genio. Tiene un coeficiente demasiado alto, así que si no ve algo como un reto para ella simplemente no le llamara la atención.- eso explicaba muchas cosas para Dagur.

\- Y eso explica también ¿su falta de amigos?

\- Por lo general ese tipo de personas es muy poco sociable ooo le cuesta más relacionarse con los demás. Porque no saben cómo hacerlo. Así que se esconde en la fotografía y creo que también escribe poemas. Creo….. no estoy tan seguro de eso.

\- Gracias papá.

\- ¿De qué clase la echaron?

\- Aritmética avanzada III.

\- Hablare con Sven y tu vuelve a tu clase.

\- Mmm voy a entrar a la siguiente clase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hicca estaba feliz de haber sacado las fotografías, encontró una mariposa completamente azul, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ahora se encontraba escribiendo un poema. Se trataba de almas atrapadas y que ansían con desespero su libertad.

\- Mmmmm. Ponme en libertad para que pueda descansar….. si eso me gusta.- la pequeña estaba tan metida en su poema que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sienta frente suyo y la observa. Solo e dio cuenta de su acompañante cuando él le hablo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- ante eso la joven pega un respingo y ve frente suyo el chico mas cool de toda la prepa después de astred.

\- Solo escribo, nada importante.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – la joven lo ve demasiado escéptica.

\- Prometo que no me reiré, solo quiero ver lo que llama tu atención- solo ahí confía un poco en el pelirrojo y le entrega el papel. Dagur cuando termina de leerlo queda impactado ese poema podría ser la mejor canción que jamás pudiese haber escrito.

\- Yyy- demando un poco impaciente la joven.

\- ¡Esta genial!- te juro que si le pones un poco de ritmo sería una buena canción

\- Sabes de música- jamás se lo espero de ese joven.

\- Si. Desde que tenía 5 años estudie música, pero me falta creatividad para escribir canciones. Solo se lo técnico.

\- Y estas seguro que sería una buena canción

\- Si, unos buenos acordes, un poco de ritmo seria genial ¿Se trata de almas de niños atrapadas que ansían su libertad?

\- Si-dijo un poco apenada la joven.

\- Oyeeee no te pongas asi. Mira yo nunca doy un cumplido, a menos que de verdad sea sincero.

\- Gracias…

\- Dagur.

\- Gracias Dagur.

\- ¿ tu nombre es?- en realidad ya lo sabía pero quería que ella se presentase.

\- Hicca.

\- Lindo nombre, sabes hay un concurso musical en la escuela podrías postular tu canción.

\- Pero yo no sé cantar.

\- Yo podría cantar por ti ¿te parece?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mira tú escribes la canción la presentas a tu nombre y yo la canto por ti

\- ¿En serio lo harías?

\- Pues claro. Ya quiero cantarla.

\- Entonces es un trato- dijo mas animada la joven. Dagur estaba feliz por haber logrado subirle el ánimo. Y le gustaba ver como la joven tan seria y reservada mostraba un lado más gentil y tierno.

Estaban ya hablando de cómo sería la canción, que no se dieron cuenta de que las clases de aritmética avanzada termino y que eran observados por unos furiosos ojos azules.

\- O no Dagur. Yo ya puse mis ojos en ella.

\- ¿En qué piensas Astred?- pregunto Patan, un compañero de Astred en rugby y amigo cercano.

\- En que voy a apartar la plaga de tu prima.

\- ¿De Hicca? Que quiere ese imbécil con ella.

\- No lo sé pero no me quedare para averiguarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

El primero en hacerse notar fue Patan, llamando la atención de la chica, y logrando que se apartara de Dagur. Por miedo a que su primo le diga a estoico. (El hombre siempre ha sido celoso de su hija)

\- Heee ¿que estas asiento pulga?

\- Nada- Dijo ya más temerosa la pequeña, mirando a la mesa. Patan ve el papel y se lo arrebata.

\- Huyyy que tenemos aquí- dijo picándola un poco.

\- Devuélvemelo- demando la jovencita.

\- Mmmmmm no.- Dagur ya se molesto con él. Podrán ser primos, pero eso no le quita que deba aguantar sus bravuconadas.

\- Devuélveselo.

\- ¿O qué?- pico mas Patan.

\- Te lo arrebato a la fuerza.

\- Inténtalo- Dagur estaba por golpearlo, pero es detenido por Astred.

\- No lo harás rojo.

\- Tú me detendrás acaso, solo devuelve lo que le quitaron a Hicca- dijo ya más molesto el joven

\- Solo si me derrotas- Astred pensaba que si Hicca veía lo fuerte que era iría a sus brazos solo que no sabía que esa actitud brabucona solo la alejaba más de él.

Comenzaron con los golpes, la pequeña castaña estaba aterrada, nunca fue partícipe de las peleas, le gustaba sí, pero solo si eran de videojuegos, como el mortal kombat y esas cosas. Ve como Astred estaba ganando así que de un impulso imprudente decidió parar la pelea, claro que la mejor forma que se le ocurrió fue de meterse en la pelea. Esta se detuvo cuando Astred le dio un combo en toda su mejilla a la castaña mandándola al suelo. Ambos chicos se detienen de inmediato, patan estaba asustado, si estoico empieza a preguntar quien había sido y si ella hablara que el incitó la pelea estaría castigado todo un año.

Mientras tanto los chicos se acercaron temerosos a la castaña n el suelo, ella se agarraba la mejilla y lloraba de dolor (recuerden como las chicas ven a Dagur y astred, "antiguos guerreros vikingos = grandes y fuertes) Astred estaba shokeado, jamás pensó que esto pudiese ocurrir, se encontraba magullado y con algunos moretones, mientras que Dagur se precipito a la joven caída también magullado y la levanta y se la lleva a la enfermería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya estaban ahí, la enfermera le dio un ungüento analgésico para la hinchazón y el dolor pero eso no quita de que seguirá un poco inflamado. El director llamo al padre de la chica, ella por su parte se moria de los nervios, sabia de la reccion que tendría su padre por el golpe. Patan se acerco con astred a la enfermería estaban todos ahí esperando la llegada del director con el padre de la castaña.

Astred miraba a la pequeña y quería arreglar las cosas. Intento disculparse pero la puerta se abrió abrutamente.

\- Hicca yo…

\- Donde esta- demando un inmenso hombre.

Si las chicas decían que Dagur y Astred, parecían antiguos guerreros vikingos, no han visto a este hombre. Era enorme, casi 2 metros de altura, musculoso, tenía una gran barba roja y fieros ojos verdes. Además pensaron los dos chicos fuera de la familia que el nombre del padre de la pequeña le quedaba como anillo al dedo*

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!- demando el furioso hombre.

\- Papá es mi…..

\- Para ahí jovencita, sé que no fue tu culpa, tú jamás incitarías una pelea.

\- Fue mi culpa tío- dijo un aterrado Patan

\- Me puedes decir… ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO?!

\- Es queeeee. Yooooo soloooooo

\- Fue mi culpa- dijo astred.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Astred Hollens, voy en el mismo grado que su hija.

\- Y tu muchacho ¿eres?

\- Es mi hijo estoico, Dagur Deran.

\- El intento ayudarme papá.- estoico lo mira de nuevo, si bien se veía casi como un rebelde sin causa, pero lo desecha porque ayudo a su hija.

\- Entonces me puedes explicar como terminaste metida en la pelea.}

\- Solo quería separarnos señor.

\- Y porque inicio la pelea- pregunto Oswald

\- Por… ninguno se atrevía a confesar que fue por una estupides.

\- Es que me quitaron mi canción para el concurso de la escuela.

\- Canción?

\- Si era un poema pero Dagur dijo que con un poco mas de ritmo podría ser una buena canción.

\- Ooooooo ya veo- en el fondo estaba feliz de que su niña hiciera un buen amigo.

\- Bueno si eso es todo Uds. dos tendrán castigo de dos temporadas, no podrán jugar.

\- ¡QUEEE!-dijeron ambos jugadores.

\- Agradezcan que no los expulse.

\- Si señor dijeron apenados por su arrebato.

Estoico ya mas calmado se disponía a irse pero decide que lo mejor seria que se lleve a su hija a casa.

\- Oswald creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a hicca a casa. Valka tiene la semana libre y podría revisa su mejilla.

\- Muy bien puede retirarse. Sabes que ella esta aquí solamente por cumplir, no importa si falta a clases, puede aparecerse para los exámenes.

\- Lo sé, y gracias por todo.- padre e hija se alejaban de la enfermería, mientras era observada por sus dos enamorados y ella sin enterarse de nada

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anillo al dedo: expresión usada en mi país para referirse a algo que calza a la perfección.

Perdonnnmeme pero recién ahora recobre mis energías xD lo sé mucho tiempo, pero nada que la cafeína concentrada no solucione xD y 24 horas de sueño al hilo no arreglen, bueno esta es mi idea de cómo será la historia espero que les guste el verdadero capitulo uno :3. Si habrá guerra de bandas, pero ya sabrán quien ganara xD pienso hacer un triangulo amoroso. A recuerden que sus comentarios me motiva a seguir escribiendo: 3 si no se ven es porque deben de tener cuenta en fanfiction para que los puedan leer. (Valga la redundancia) pero en serio los comentarios me inspiran a seguir en esto que me relaja de sobremanera. Nos leemos pronto -….. espero xD


	4. Chapter 5

Segundo capitulo:

Holiiiiii, sip mis dedos ya mas descansados pueden escribir mas xD, mmmmmmmm bueno esta parte se trata de un poco de la vida de hicca, y del acercamiento de Dagur con la castaña, astred intentara llamar la atención de la chica, pero sin resultados logrando que ella se aleja un poco más del joven rubio.

Alguna idea o sugerencia soy toda ojos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el director Oswald castigo a su primo y a Astred. Aun no entendía el porqué el rubio hizo lo que hizo, con Dagur, solo era una simple canción o poema según ella, aun faltaba una estrofa para terminarla, pero ya estaba en proceso.

Bueno volviendo a Astred, la castaña no comprendía el porqué actuaba de esa forma ni tampoco porque recién ahora está intentado acercase a la chica. Lo único malo de toda la situación fue que cuando estuvo hablando con el por un rato se dio cuenta de lo más triste del mundo. No tenían tema de conversación, el solo hablaba de fiestas y rugby y ella solo le gustaba las fotografías, poesías, y video juegos.

Este último tema era el preferido de Dagur. En lo personal ella temía de decir de su amor a los videojuegos, ya que es considerado friki que una chica esté relacionada con esos temas. Pronto descubrió que Dagur también gustaba de los videos juegos. Siempre que podían iban a jugar en la pc o en la consola.

\- Vamos Dagur. Es mi turno yaaaa.- decía una aburrida chica.

\- Espera, espera ya casi gano este nivel. …vamossss…oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…por favor que sea así de fácil siempre.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 90% ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADREEEE!

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

\- No te rías malvada, estaba a punto de pasarlo .

\- Bueno dejémoslo hasta aquí ya me arden los ojos.

\- No eres la única, mira que jugar 4 horas a geometry dash es demasiado

\- Lo dices porque no pudiste pasar el nivel. xD

\- Mala

\- Bueno vamos a lo importante ya casi no falta nada para concurso, ¿estás seguro que le falta algo a la canción?- desdentado estaba durmiendo sobre la pc, le gustaba el calor que desprendía el aparato.

\- Si, tenemos la intro pero nos falta algo para darle más power a la canción. Mira aquí en esta estrofa puede ser cantada con ira.

\- ¿Ira?

\- Si mira lo que escribiste: "Nuestras almas quieren volar, pero nuestras almas están atrapadas en el interior, esto no es un juego, no tiene la culpa, estamos obligados a ocultar, solo duerme, solo sueña, solo es una pesadilla, y pronto seremos libres". Cada vez que leo esta estrofa, me lo imagino indignado, frustrado, enfurecido, con ganas de matar a alguien solo por un poco de ayuda.

\- Gracias por tu opinión, y si tienes razón, necesita más fuerza en esa estrofa…¿oye? ahora que lo pienso…..¿quién tocara los instrumentos?, se que tu cantaras, pero se necesita la batería y la guitarra eléctrica y creo que lo que dijiste….. teclado eléctrico..

\- Bueno yo también toco la guitarra, así que ahí no habrá problema, Eret toca la batería y mi hermana Heather es buena en el teclado, mas tarde te los presento.

\- ¿En serio?- estaba feliz de conocer más chicos. Y ser amiga de ellos.

\- Pues claro de seguro le caerás bien a mi hermana, ella es como tú, claro no tan lista, pero con los mismos gustos.

\- Genialll- decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Ahora si vamos a lo más importante…. Préstame la tarea de aritmética

\- Nop debes hacerla tú.

\- Al menos dame los resultados para ver si logre hacerlo bien u.u

Ante esa lógica la chica no pudo negarse, le dio las respuestas a Dagur, después de dos hora peleando con la aritmética por fin logro terminarla. Aunque claro algunas de ellas no llegaron al resultado, pero más de la mitad de los ejercicios llegaron al resultado final. Es un logro para el joven, justo en ese momento llego estoico a "supervisar" que todo estuviese bien, también llego Valka con algunas cosas para comer, unas mini pizzas que ella misma hizo.

\- ¿Y cómo van con los estudios?

\- Ya terminamos mamá. Dagur al fin pudo terminar la guía.

\- Yeeep. Pero no todos los ejercicios llegaron al resultado correcto, pero me conformo con eso.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Dos o tres no me acuerdo.

\- ¿De cuantos?- pregunto estoico

\- Eran 25.

\- Estas bien muchacho.

\- Si gracias a Hicca por fin pude entender aritmética xD.

\- Ahora que terminamos podemos jugar de nuevo.- decía feliz la chica.

\- Pero no demasiado.

\- Si mamá.

Ambos padres de la chica se retiran, Dagur entendía el porqué son tan sobre protectores con ella, temían que la dañase y se volviera mas retraía que antes. Algo que jamás se le ocurriría, desecha esos pensamientos cuando ve a la animada chica buscando un videojuego, de hecho era el videojuego en donde se inspiro en la canción que estaban escribiendo.

\- ¿De verdad te gustan los juegos de terror?

\- Jejejejeje , me gusta asustarme con los screamers :P

\- Wow de verdad no me imaginaba que te gustaban estos juegos.

\- Mmm creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

\- ¿Como la fotografía?

\- Eeeeeh, ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

\- Te vi como sacabas fotos, sobretodo de las mariposas. Y algunas aves.

\- ¿Cómo me viste?

\- Estaba sentado en la ventana, el profesor Sven se molesto conmigo porque no le ponía atención y me hecho de la clase. Y tadaaaaaaaaaa decidí ver a la chica que gusta de la fotografía, solo para ver que ella estaba escribiendo un poema….. ¿estás molesta?

\- No, no lo estoy. Solo que me sorprende que me hayas visto antes, por lo general siempre paso desapercibida ante todos.

\- Y eso porque

\- Por favor. No es secreto para nadie, ni para mí. No soy linda, no me gusta usar ropa de marca, ni usar maquillaje, nada de esas cosas. – decía deprimida la chica.

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Eres bellísima- decía anonadado Dagur. Hicca tenía una carita de ratón adorable (ya saben en quien imagino para el personaje de Hicca = yuna ffx)

\- No mientas por favor- Dagur lo dejo por la paz, pero se aseguraría en hacerle ver a la chica que lo que decía era cierto.

\- Bueno ¿y el juego?

\- En realidad pensaba a jugar al gta 5

\- TIENES EL GTA!

\- Si.- decía la joven con una sonrisa

\- Ese juguemos- decidido para Dagur, hicca será su chica.

En eso estaban los jóvenes toda la tarde pero de un momento empezó una fuerte lluvia impidiendo al joven volver a casa. Estoico llamo a Oswald, para decirle que Dagur se quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa.

\- Muy bien muchacho, te quedaras esta noche aquí.- mientras se lo decía, le entregaba un saco de dormir y un colchón delgado.

\- Si señor- Se disponía a ubicarse, en el suelo pero fue detenido por Hicca.

\- ¿Porque no duermes en mi cama?

\- Hija no creo que eso sea lo correcto.

\- Pero es mi invitado.

\- Mira peque, no es la primera ni la última vez que dormiré en el suelo. Además tendré compañía de una pequeña bola de pelos.- desdentado ya estaba durmiendo en el saco de dormir.

\- Pero….

\- Mira si te sientes mejor me puedes prestar tu almohada favorita ¿estamos?

\- Entonces sí.

Cuando ambos chicos terminaron de hacer su piyamada, se durmieron rápidamente. Dagur estaba pensando en cómo una chica tan genial como lo es Hicca no se considera linda, ni mucho menos genial. El tiene un millón de fan girl, pero actuaban y se vestían como guarras, algo que a él siempre le desagradaba, se levanta un poco y ve como la chica duerme plácidamente en su cama, él la observa nuevamente y no logra entender porque, no se considera una chica linda. Tenía el pelo castaño cortado de forma irregular, como si fuese escalonado y entresacado, de seguro es porque así no pierde el tiempo en peinarse, era delgada pero muy estilizada, cara en forma de corazón con una respingada nariz, y lo que más le gustaba a él, esos enormes ojos verdes intensos. Quería tocar su rostro pero,….….. ….no quería que su padre se enojase y que su avance su vaya a las pailas. Así que decidió optar por lo sano y volver a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día empezó y estoico decidió llevar a los chicos a la preparatoria, algo que ambos agradecieron, porque odiaban pagar pasaje de locomoción. Cuando llegaron fueron vistos por casi todos los estudiantes entre ellos Astred. El joven rubio estaba enfurecido ¿Por qué esa rata de calle, que no tenia futuro alguno, estaba saliendo del auto del papá de Hicca?

\- O nooo rojo, no lo harás.- dijo decidido el rubio de aparatar a Dagur de Hicca.

\- ¿A dónde vas Astred?- dijo una de las porristas que acompañaba a los jugadores.

\- No te interesa.

\- Grrrr pero que molesto.

\- Jajajajaja molesta hermanita

\- Cállate bruto.- la porrista rubia golpea con tal fuerza a su hermano que logra derribarlo.

\- Aggggggggg porque tienes que ser tan bruta, haces honor a tu nombre. Brutilda-

\- Quieres otro acaso- amenazo la rubia.

\- No sé porque te molestas tanto si está más que claro que no le gustas a Astred.

\- Aaaaaaa no es justo. El es mi todooooo, mi sueñoooooo- decía una apenada chica.

\- Si lo que digas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar, más concretamente en la entrada de la prepa, estaban hablando muy animado Dagur con la joven castaña estaban a punto de ir a la búsqueda del resto de la banda.

\- Oye…. ¿de verdad crees que les caeré bien?- decía una temerosa chica.

\- Claro que sí, ya relájate chica- decía mientras avanzaba con los brazos metidos en su chaqueta de cuero. La joven observaba al joven avanzar y veía su larga trenza roja.

\- Pero….

\- Mira si te dijera que les caerás bien es porque es cierto. Así que relaja.

\- Bien- estaba por seguirlo pero unos fuertes brazos la rodean impidiendo que la Hicca pidiese avanzar

\- ¿Dónde estabas linda? Ya te estaba extrañando mucho- dijo un meloso rubio.

\- ¿he?- cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, la joven se ruboriza notablemente, más cuando el rubio la voltea y la abraza con fuerza.

\- Vamos linda, yo te extrañe mucho porque no me buscaste.- decía para picar a Dagur un poco. Claro que resulto con creces.

\- Suéltala- decía enfurecido el pelirrojo.

\- Mmmmmm- parecía meditarlo mucho el rubio-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. No

\- No me provoques rubio.

\- ¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo. Y si me golpeas tengo muchos testigos que dirán que tú me provocaste y golpeaste- decía seguro de sí mismo el rubio.- ¿a quién le creerá el director? Muy padre tuyo será pero él sabe que eres un rebelde que hace lo que quiere.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrr- más chicos se acercaban a la escena solo veían como el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria, abrazaba a una chica que jamás habían visto. No era fea, pero era muy común según ellos.

\- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito efusivo de una chica morena. Mientras se colgaba al cuello del pelirrojo.

\- Ooooooh, así que Dagur tiene novia. ¿así que no hay problema si hago esto?

\- ¿Novia?- decía confundida la morena.

Pero callo y todo el mundo alrededor cuando el rubio beso a la castaña frente a todos. Las fan girls estaban llorando a moco tendido, el equipo de rugby está con caras de WTF. Patan observaba con cara de pez fuera del agua, la chica morena estaba mirando con cara de "no sé qué mierda está pasando aquí" mientras que Dagur observaba con ojos asesinos y apretaba los dientes. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos y el viento.

Estaba a punto de separarlos pero fue detenido por la castaña chica.

\- PAFFFFF!- fue el sonido de la cachetada que le dio al rubio.

\- Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres?- fue la pregunta que hizo la enfurecida castaña.

\- Solo te daba un beso ¿Por qué tanta violencia?- Astred se masajeaba la mejilla adolorida.

\- Porque… porque…. ¿acaso somos novios o qué? ¿Porque me besas?

\- Porque me gustas- ante esa declaración la castaña no supo reaccionar. Solo pudo hacer lo que cualquier chica abrumada por la atención y que no lo desea solo reacciono de la forma más normal del mundo.

\- KIAAAAAAAAAA!- sale corriendo a cualquier rumbo la joven, salió tan rápido que incluso el equipo de atletismo estaba considerando en reclutarla para las próximas competencias.

\- Eeeeeeeeeee. Creo que no lo tomo muy bien Astred- dijo Patan.

\- Jajajajajajajajaj salió más rápido que Speedy Gonzales- se burlaba Brutacio.

\- Ja yo hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad – decía segura de si Brutilda

\- Heeee. Dagur ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto una confundida morena.

\- Vámonos antes que haga que me expulsen.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Vamos por la fugitiva.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es la chica que te estaba hablando hermana.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah la compositora.

\- ¿Y Eret?

\- Debe estar en las galerías del campo de rugby.

\- Okey. Hicca se dirigió por esos lados así que vamos ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Sé que no soy la chica más popular de la escuela. Pero ser besada por el chico más guapo. Más siendo sido observada por todo el mundo. Además ¿dijo que le gustaba?. Por un lado me alegro que al fin sea notada por Astred. Pero porque lo hizo así. A mí no me gusta llamar la atención. ¿Dónde estoy ahora?_

Recién se percata la joven en que se encuentra en el campo de rugby, se alejo lo suficiente del edificio…..

" _genial, otro atrás. Pero porque me preocupo si ni siquiera me toman asistencia. Solo quieren que saque buenas notas para el prestigio… al menos así lo veo yo" ….."Me pregunto quién será la chica morena. De cierta forma me recordó un poco a Dagur. Al menos en la forma de sus ojos"_

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por unos ojos castaños.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hace una chica tan adorable, tan lejos del edificio principal?

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto un poco temerosa la chica. Temía que se tratase de un pandillero o algo por el estilo

\- Yo. Mmmmmmm no te digo lindura.-

El joven se estaba acercando a la chica. Entonces la castaña se percato de un joven grande de constitución robusta, era de pelo negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo baja y tenía unos intensos ojos castaños. Tenía ciertos rasgos asiáticos pero lo desecho de inmediato. Por su tono de piel demasiado claro, así que asumió de qué se trataba de algún esquimal.

\- Qui…¿Quién eres?- intento de nuevo la chica

\- Si te lo digo ¿qué me darás?- dijo de forma insinuosa el moreno.

\- …- la pobre chica estaba tan nerviosa, sobre todo con la cercanía del chico.

\- Vamos linda – dijo ya más cerca de la pequeña. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del chico cerca de sus labios pero…

\- QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES SUBNORMAL-fue el fuerte grito que dio ¿una chica?

\- ¿Eeeeh?- dijo dudosa Hicca pero al ver que se trataba de la morena que abrazo a Dagur. Se calmo un poco…. _pero que no estaba con Dagur ¿Por qué se ve tan molesta?_

\- Heather linda…. Jejejejeje no es lo que crees- decía temeroso el gran chico. De cierta forma era divertido ver como un chico tan fuerte como se veía él, se asustaba de una chica que se veía delicada y sin fuerza.

\- NAD A DE HEATHER LINDA.¡QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!- dijo furiosa la morena. De cierta forma le recordó a Dagur. En eso la chica se voltea a Hicca y con una voz sumamente suave y gentil le dice- no te preocupes linda no te culpo de nada…. ¡PERO TUUUUU NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARLAAA TE QUEDO CLARO!-

\- Sii u.u- dijo resignado el chico

\- Jajajajajajajajaja si que te tiene domado de los huevos no lo crees Eret.- dijo Dagur apareciendo tras la castaña que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría ahí. En eso recordó de los nombres que le dijo el día anterior.

\- ¿Eret? ¿el de tu banda?

\- Así es. Este subnormal solo le gusta de bromear con las chicas lindas. Pero para eso está Heather, para controlarlo un poco.

\- ¿Heather? ¿ella es tu..?- no supo como terminar la pregunta, pero fue ayudada por Dagur.

\- ¿hermana? Pos si pero somos medios hermanos. Digamos que mi padre tuvo un desliz pero no le importo. La madre de Heather la abandonó así que mi padre se hizo cargo de ella.

\- O vaya. No lo sabía.

\- No te lo dije. Digamos que no se me paso por la cabeza. Para mi ella es mi hermana y puno. ¡OIGAN TORTOLOS PAREN AHÍ Y VENGAN A ONOCER A HICCA!

\- Ooo así que ella es la famosa Hicca. Perdón por lo de antes. Solo me gusta bromear- dijo un golpeado Eret.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo Eret?- amenazo Heather de forma muy sutil

\- Jejejejeje lo que digas linda. Y dinos ¿tu escribiste la canción?

\- En realidad solo fue un poema. Pero Dagur dijo que podía ser una canción si le ponía mas ritmo a las estrofas.

\- Woooowww. ¿Podemos leerlo?- pregunto una entusiasmada Heather.

\- Pero y las…- dijo temerosa la chica.

\- ¿Las clases? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un día que no vayamos no será el fin del mundo. No tenemos exámenes así que me vale Eret tiene buenas calificaciones así que no le importa y Dagur a pesar de que tiene muchas faltas. No tiene malas notas ….excepto en aritmética xD

\- OYEEEEEEE

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, no te mataría levantar el libro de aritmética y practicar un rato.

\- Bueno a lo que íbamos. Hicca muéstrale la letra.

\- Pero aun no esta terminada

\- No importa es para que la vean y den su opinión

\- Bueno- la chica les entrega las hojas con la melodía y la letra se ve muy tachada y con borrones. Ambos morenos leen la escritura y dicen.

\- ESTA GENIAL- decían ambos

\- ¿en serio?- dijo temerosa la chica

\- Pues claro. Me recordó al juego de five nigth at Freddy. Ya sabes las almas de los niños asesinados que ansían su libertad.

\- ¿Juegas a five nigth at Freddy?- pregunto Hicca a Heather.

\- Pues claro me gustan los sreemers que salen. Aunque de los personajes que salen mi favorito es foxy AAARRGGGGGGG jajajajaja me encantan los piratas.

\- A mí también- decía la castaña feliz de que al menos ella le gustara- Dagur veía fascinado como la pequeña castaña estaba más animada y más abierta (en el buen sentido) con las personas.

\- Jajajaja y ¿cuál te gusto de todos los juegos?

\- Mmmmm todos pero el que no entendí bien fue el 3, y ¿que más te gusta?

\- Mmmm aparte de los videos juegos ver películas de terror, escuchar música… escribir poesía y sacar fotografía.

\- Wooow yo con suerte veo pelis (películas) y escucho música y cuando estoy súper aburrida dibujo.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si

\- ¿Puedo verlos?- Heather saca de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo y se lo muestra a Hicca

\- Wooow , son muy buenos. Pero ¿porque siempre esta Dagur y Eret?

\- Porque son los únicos chicos con los que puedo estar y mirarlos por largo tiempo, sin que me tachen de loca.

\- Aaaaaaaaa ¿y? ¿Porque están vestidos así?

\- Mee gusta el estilo vikingo. Es como si esa fuese su personalidad. Además somos noruegos descendientes directos de los antiguos vikingos :3

\- Genial.

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

\- Wow. De verdad es buena la letra.

\- Asi es.

\- Pero ¿como la conociste?

\- Vamos a la misma clase de aritmética y siempre me llamo la atención porque no es como el resto de las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo guarras?

\- Solo con verla uno se da cuenta de eso

\- Tienes razón

\- Ya quiero tocar esta canción.

\- Somos dos. El concurso será dentro de dos meses más.

\- Vaya al parecer las chicas se llevan de maravilla- en eso ambos chicos ven a las jóvenes conversando animadamente entre ellas, incluso ríen juntas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar:

\- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- patán se reía tan fuerte que le dolía el estomago.

\- Patan o te callas o te callo- decía furioso Astred.

\- Pero que una chica tan débil como lo es mi prima te golpee tan fuerte en la mejilla …pfffffff WUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa- Astred golpea tan fuerte a patán que cae de espalda al suelo

\- GUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Brutacio se ríe de patán.

\- Mira patán, conseguiré a tu prima para que sea mi chica y tú me tienes que ayudar me entiendes- dijo mientras lo observaba de forma muy amanzánate.

\- Si lo que tu digas. Pero dudo que mi prima se fije en ti.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Mmmmmmm no eres su tipo. Es todo.

\- Ooo no aun no termino. No descansare hasta que consiga a tu prima como mi chica.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

\- El concurso de bandas.- declaro seguro de sí mismo Astred.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa capitulo 2 legal listo :3. Bueno era mi dia libre y pude terminar mi capitulo el siguiente será entrenamiento de locura intentare hacerlo mas hicca Dagur, pero son mas capítulos separadaos o al menos hasta que llegue al final de la historia. Bueno aquí ….. me gusta el papel de astred malo Dagur bueno :3 bueno byeeeeeeeeeee me voy a dormir aaaa y estoy feliz me hicieron jefa de cocina en mi trabajo. Ahora soy yo la que manda al resto :D muajajajajajajaja tengo el poder XD**


	5. no es capitulo

Solo diré Una Cosa. Dejare De Escribir en fanfiction mal Trabajos (todos estaran en Wattpad y si puedo lo intentare en la Historia "de la Vuelta a vegetasai" se Llamara de Regreso a vegetasai me equivoque al subirla:. / Bueno eso es TODO nos leemos en ESOs Lados

Motivo

Me cambia el formato de la escritura. dejandome Como una troglodita en el teclado: V

las historias tendran el mismo nombre asi que no habra problema

me pueden buscar como janaolguin


End file.
